


Art for Bouquets for Days by FiccinDylan and Tied with a Red Ribbon by samanthahirr

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles, Digital Art, Fanart, Florist Derek, M/M, SRB Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Sterek Reversebang 2018 Art forFiccinDylan's story Bouquets for Daysandsamanthahirr's story Tied with a Red Ribbon





	1. Photoset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts), [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).



> Sterek Reversebang 2018 Art for  
> [FiccinDylan's story Bouquets for Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292845/chapters/35478525)  
> and  
> [samanthahirr's story Tied with a Red Ribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421917)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how the photoset is supposed to look (with Derek's head not cut off).


	2. Gifs for FiccinDylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the gifs that were embedded in [FiccinDylan's story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292845/chapters/35478525)


	3. Gifs for samanthahirr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the gifs created for [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421917)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bouquets for Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292845) by [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan)




End file.
